A BIrthday Present for Wind
by Phoenix'sflames
Summary: What would happen if NOrth Wind had a human form, and what would happen if it was its birthday? Would Jack be able to find something in time to make Wind's birthday, and if so, what could you possibly give to wind? Jack X North Wind


**A/N: **Hello guys! I just got this cute idea, and i decided to try to write a story on it :) It'll be a one-shot. but i think that's ok. But anyways, on with the story! :)

* * *

**A Birthday Present for Wind**

"Hey, NW! Where'd you go?" called out a young teenage boy of around 18. Well, at least he _looked_ young, but in truth, he was actually over 300 years old. The young teenager had snow-white hair, eyes as blue as cobalt and clear as a shallow pond, a navy blue sweater with light frost coating it, and worn brown pants and was barefoot. He was also carrying a long, frosted, wooden staff in one hand, that ended in a curved hook similar to that of a shepard's.

"I'm not telling!" giggled a voice in reply to Jack Frost's call. Jack looked around him with a playfully annoyed expression, but couldn't pin-point where the voice had come from, because the voice seemed to be all around him. Like an echo of your own voice in a cave, the sound was resounded all around and impossible to track down. Jack pouted for a second at North Wind's response and refusal to let herself be caught by him, but then smirked as he thought of a plan that would surely get NW to show herself.

"Ok, fine. Then I just guess you don't wawnt me to give you your birthday present tomorrow, huh?" Jack said, and turned around, showing NOrth Wind that he was contemplating the thought. "Ah! No! Please no, Jack! I'm sorry, I'll be good. I promise! Just please don't take away my birthday present!" NW pleaded, and purely out of desperation, she materialized herself right in front of Jack, hands clasped together in a pleading gesture. Jack jumped a little when the 16 year old girl (well, actually, she was a spirit of the North WInd, just like her name says), but quickly composed himself. He put on a serious face for a few seconds, just to make NW play right into his laid out plan. All of a sudden, Jack couldn't help it anymore, and burst out laughing. "Haha! I got you! I win!"

North Wind seemed confused by the sudden change in his attitude, but then she relized what he had done. He had tricked her! Made her get desperate and momentarily forget the game to make her show herself to him. That sly seal!

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but Jack just kept laughing. Growing indignant, with her long, straight, golden hair starting to float around her, she suddenly disappeared, and Jack stopped laughing. "NW? Hey, where are you? Oh, come on now, it was just a joke," Jack said, trying to calm her down in case he had angered her.

All of a sudden, Jack yelps as he is yanked into the air, and shoots up like a rocket about a good few miles high. Then, Jack lets out a progessivly louder scream as he feels NW's embrace vanish, and leave him to drop in freefall. Jack continued screaming all the way down, and the wind only caught him a mile from going splat on the ground. NW materialized, and had her arms hooked under Jack's, supporting him. He clearly had a greenish tint to his pale complextion now. "Ha. THat's wha'cha get for messin' with a wind spirit," NW said triumphantly, and Jack just weakly nodded in defeat.

NW laughed, and gently lowered them down onto the wide open field below them. She put Jack softly on the ground, and supported him as he sunk below the tall grass before letting her own bare feet touch the ground. Jack fell back into the grass, and spread his arms out to either side of him. NW just sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them with her head on her arms.

"DO you really have a present for me?" asked NW in a very childish voice. Jack looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiled, and said, "Yep." NW let a smile light up her already beautiful face, and let herself fall backwards as well, mimicking Jack's position. The sun was starting to set, and tonight, the sky was painted with beautiful shades of reds, oranges, blues, and purples, with puffy cumulus clouds dotting the sky and giving it a sense of depth.

Neither one moved, and Jack heard NW sigh contentedly as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Jack didn't move for a while after she fell asleep, for fear of waking her, but after he determined that she wouldn't wake up for a good while now, he slowly sat up. He looked down at NW's peaceful face, and smiled one of his few sincere smiles, instead of his usual mischevious ones or smirks. He got to his feet, and with little more then a slight rustling of the surrounding grass by his feet, he was up and away.

* * *

NW woke up a while before sunrise, and she yawned as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes to try to clear the sleep out of them, and asked groggily, "Jack?" When she heard no answer, she opened both of her eyes, and was quickly waking herself up fully. "Jack?" she asked again, raising her voice a little. When she still didn't see him, she started to panick. "Jack!" she called out more forcefully, concern and worry riding clearly on her bell-like vocals. She lifted herself up off of the ground, and started searching around frantically, calling Jack's name more and more continuously, and with growing urgency as panick started nawing at her.

She almost had a heart attack when she heard a oice behind her ask, "Wow. Didn't know I'd be missed so much." Without even thinking, the North Wind spirit flung herself at him, and wrapped her graceful arms tightly around Jack's mid-section. "Oh, Jack! Where were you!? Don't ever do that to me again!" she cried, and she hugged Jack even tighter. Jack gave her a soft smile, and said apologetically, "Sorry, NW. I just had some things to take care of. But I'm back now." Nw sniffed, and Jack relized with a start that she was crying!

Jack pulled back from her crushing embrace, and noticed that she kept her head down. She sniffed some more, and Jack said gently, "Hey, now. It's alright. Really. I'm sorry I scared you, but know what?" Intrigue lifted NW's head up, as well as Jack's gentle lifting of her chin with his pointer finger. She sniffed once more, and asked, "What?" Jack smiled, and answered, "I've got your birthday present now. Do you want to see?" The thought of her present and what day today was made her forget all about the rpevious scare, and she sprang back to life with renewed energy. "Oh, you do? Where is it? Can I have it?" she asked excitedly, and her quick change in mood made Jack laugh out loud.

"Sure. Here, follow me." And with that, he took off into the air, flying at rates that would've made the skin peel off of anybody else. NW could easily keep up, though, because after all, she _was_ the spirit of the NOrth Wind, right?

They flew at that back-breaking speed for some while, but finally, after about 30 minutes, Jack slowed to a more relaxing pace. NW slowed down as well, and even though her curiosity was practically killing her, she kept her mouth shut. After traveling a few more miles, Jack began to decend towards a patch of snow-covered forests. THe land looked fairly natural, and had huge splotches of natural forest.

Jack stopped mid way, and turned around to face her. "Ok, now close your eyes, and hold onto me. Don't open them until i tell you to, ok?" Jack instructed, and NW nodded. Jack smiled as she obediantly closed her eyes. SHe felt Jack take her hand, and lead her gently downwards. When they came to a stop, Jack gently put her in a sitting position, and then after much suspense, Jack's long awaited voice softly said, "Ok, open them." She opened her eyes, and what she saw was absolutly breathtaking. She instantly covered her mouth with her hands, and tears were threatening to overflow."Oh my spirits! Jack! Did you make all of this?" she asked, her surprise and happiness all the repayment that Jack smiled at her reaction, and nodded with a smile. All around her, were snow-covered trees, and thr gorund was blanketed in the soft stuff. Beautiful ice drapeings hung from branch to branch, and each one had little spokes sticking out of them containing a lit lightening bug. The effect made it look like cristmas lights. And don't ask how, but Jack somehow managed to find different colored lightening bugs, so the lights were lit up in a whole array of colors.

She was sitting on an intracitly created bench, with 3-D floral patterns fanning out from the legs and the sides, looking like some kind of bench that the ancient Romans had. She was seated on the right side, and due to her angle, she noticed an arch that went up and over their heads. The same floral pattern was found on the thin frame of the gate archway, and at the top, was two cylindrical pieces that looped around eachother, creating a delicate-looking heart. Just under the heart, on the inside of the heart's humps, were two swans with their necks intertwined, and their foreheads touching the other's. Hanging from the bottom of the arch, under the two swans and the heart, was an even more delicate looking bird cage, with something inside of it. the bird cage was quite simple, with crystal clear bars of ice attaching the bottom to the top, where a loop was formed and hanging by a small hook attached to the bottom of the arch. Then two more bars ran horizontally across the bars, near the top of the cage where the dome shape ends and the straight sides begin. NW had to strain her eyes a little to try to see what it was. She gasped when she caught sight of it. "Is that...?" she started, pointing at the glassy bird cage. Jack followed her pointed finger, and meet her with a loving smile as he turned back to her and nodded.

"And you know the tradition that comes with it, right?" Jack asked. NW nodded her head, and tears of pure happiness fled her eyes. Jack sat down next to her, and stated the tradition in a soft, loving voice. "Two people must kiss when under a mistletoe," and with that, the two new love birds leaned in together, and their lips met in the sweetest kiss of all time under the full silver moon.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you think?

**Nw: **Best Birthday present ever! *Hugs Jack*

**Jack**: *Blush*

**A/N:** Aw! So cute! He's blushing!

**Jack:** *freezes the room and completely ices it*

**A/N:** *Completely frozen as well*

**Jack:** Oops. my bad. (not)

**A/N:** *mentally sticks tounge out*

**A/N: **Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! Bye!


End file.
